Large kitchen items such as bowls and colanders can be difficult to store. They can take up to an inordinate amount of space in a kitchen cabinet or drawer, making it cumbersome to retrieve the item and replace it when finished.
In some instances, others have created collapsible containers to reduce the storage space required. But existing collapsible containers have several drawbacks. Some collapsible containers are made of a single material, generally a type of plastic, with multiple pleats. The design makes them very hard to expand and collapse because the material is relatively stiff and a substantial force is required. In some instances, collapsible strainers have been formed entirely from a flexible material. This design allows the item to be readily flattened, but because the material is so flexible it is not self-supporting and will just collapse when placed on a surface. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved collapsible container and strainer that can be easily collapsed and expanded and that is fully self-supporting on a surface.